DBZ Bonds
by Dragon with a Shotgun
Summary: A girl is found on another planet as Goku arrives to visit a friend. But she is the only one alive. How will this mysterious girl take the news that her home is gone? What will happen? And how will she live her new life? It will be a struggle, but perhaps, she can make it. Perhaps, she can find a home on Earth. Maybe she can have a family again.


**DBZ Bond**

By

Dragon with a Shotgun

**Hey, guys! I have been having a sudden urge to write a DBZ story lately, so I thought up a story about Goku and another Oc of mine (yeah, I have a lot of Oc's for different shows and stories XD) Oh, in this story, I made up the planet Aerth. Kinda wanted to get creative with it. Enjoy!**

**The Beginning**

One moment it was pitch black, quiet and peaceful, the next it was starting to glow, objects forming and light pouring in. The room was large, and the temperature was cool and soothing. The walls were shining like they've been polished and the floor was reflecting the ceiling. The ship was quiet and empty, containing mostly a few supplies to last a couple of weeks.

The Saiyan blinked several times before a large yawn erupted from his mouth. When he closed his mouth again, he felt his sharp canine teeth against his tongue as he tried to wet his mouth. He sat up and stretched his arms, groaning from the stiffness. He rolled his neck and felt it pop a few times before rolling his shoulders. Sighing, he twisted his body and let his bare feet touch the cold tiled floor. Sending a shiver up his legs and back, he grew stiff and sat still for a moment so that his feet could get used to the coldness. He then put his weight on the floor, letting his body instinctively stretch his legs and back.

The Saiyan slowly walked over to the fridge, feeling slow and tired. He opened the door and grabbed a cold water bottle. After he closed the door he opened the bottle and took a few cool sips, feeling the water trickle down his throat. He then poured a little water on his neck and rubbed some on his face to wake himself up. Once feeling the cold water run down his back, he shivered and placed the bottle on a small table that was near the window of the ship. He looked outside the window.

Calmly, meteors of all shapes and sizes floated by. Some were spinning slowly, some steering in a straight line. He watched a small rock hit the window, making a _tap_ before it bounced off and disappeared into the blackness of space. Stars shined farther out, twinkling at the Saiyan as his space ship cruised through the silent, empty world.

Goku, the Saiyan, was a well-known being from Earth. He wasn't biologically from Earth, but he was sent there as an infant and he grew up on the planet. Earth was a loud, bustling planet. He never could get away from people who wanted to talk to him. Yeah, he had saved the world a thousand times, but that didn't mean that he had to have everybody up on him asking him questions about it. He was glad that he had some friends to talk to, such as Krillin. He had known the little man ever since they were kids. They had had a lot of adventures together, and joining Bulma had changed it all. He remembered it all as if it was yesterday… But now he had a family of his own. He had two sons, Gohan and Goten, and a wife Chi-Chi. He also remembered when he had first met Chi-Chi. It was an odd one. She had apparently loved him at first sight, but he had no clue what love was at the time. And he had even promised to marry her when they had grown up. But when they had met up again, she had changed so much, that he hardly recognized her. And he had no clue that marriage was a thing that humans did when they loved each other, and when they wanted to be with each other forever. At the time of the promise, he had thought that it was something to eat…

Well… aside from that, he had a family. And so did Krillin. Krillin had married an android, whom he was supposed to have killed at the time of the Cell games, and had a little girl with her. It was indeed a complicated situation. Well, to Goku anyway.

Goku sighed, walking over to the pilot's seat. He studied the map on the screen. It said that it would take a few hours to arrive on the planet he was on his way to. It had been two weeks since he'd left Earth.

He was on his way to planet Aerth. The planet was similar to Earth, so they rephrased the word Earth, to Aerth. The people there, though, had different kinds of abilities that humans didn't have. Goku was on his way to meet a blacksmith named Derik. He had known the man for a while now and wanted to check on him and the planet. It had been a long, boring trip. He was glad that it was only four hours away. His ship was going five hundred miles per hour through the empty space. He thought that he would be there by now, but then again he hadn't been there in so long, he had forgotten how long it'd had taken him to get there last time.

A sudden thump caught his attention, luring him to the front screen. He typed a few keys and it pulled up footage of what was in front of the ship.

"Ugh, darn it. Meteor field." He groaned to himself before sitting down in the seat and grabbing the steering device. He kept a firm grip on it as he focused on the incoming large rocks. One was about to hit the side of the ship but he barely turned the steering control and the ship tilted, missing the rock. Another boulder was going to hit him head on, and he gritted his teeth as he jerked up on the controls and the ship sharply tilted back and sped upward. He felt a sharp scrape as the meteorite caught the bottom of the ship's belly.

"Darn!" He steadily jerked the stick controls as he dodged several meteorites at a time and suddenly as fast as the meteorites appeared, they were gone. The Saiyan sighed in relief and set the ship on autopilot before leaning back in the seat. He was about to close his eyes again when the alarm went off. He arched an eyebrow and pushed the small red button near the autopilot button. Bulma's face appeared in the screen that lit up in front of him, scaring him into jumping almost out of his seat.

"Hey, Goku!" she beamed at the Saiyan who smiled brightly back.

"Bulma? Hey, what's up?" he asked, giving her a questioning smile as he settled back down.

She smiled at him in the screen. "I just wanted to know if everything on the ship is okay. I've been monitoring your ship's conditions and noticed that there was a breach in the chip's lower deck. You might want to check up on it."

Goku sighed but nodded. "Alright, I'll look at it in a while."

Bulma nodded and the screen went blank. He thought it was odd that she had been watching the ship while he didn't know it. It was weird that she had called right after his ship had hit the meteor. He then wondered if she placed cameras everywhere, like for security. Then he blushed when the thought of her installing a camera in the bathroom. He grew even redder at the thought of her showing anyone else the videos. But then again, she had seen him when they were little without clothes. But… they were kids. Now they're adults, and… well, he felt like he had more privacy. And the thought of her putting a camera in the bathroom made his heart skip beats. Letting a nervous groan out, he stood up and strolled through the halls until he came to the bathroom.

He entered the room and looked around warily, but held a calm expression. He let his eyes dart from place to place as he searched for anything odd and out of place. He was wondering where a woman would put a camera until he spotted something shine in the vent. Though he held a emotionless face, his mind was screaming in embarrassment.

He calmly reached up to the vent, yanking it off easily and grabbing the tiny camera. When he held it in his palm, he wondered how he didn't notice it in the first place. It was bright yellow and had a green stripe down the side. He frowned curiously, and looked into the camera. Knowing that Bulma could read lips, he mouthed, "You better have this gone by the time I get home", before crushing the camera in his hand. He smiled at the thought of her panicking as she tried to hide all the footage which he would find later. She was hilarious when she got mad or frantic, although he would never admit it. Then he frowned. He would find the other cameras later; as long as he took care of this one he would be fine.

He dropped the shattered camera into the trash can before walking back down the long hall, passing the training room's door. He halted and looked over his shoulder. _I have enough time to break a sweat. Why not?_

He went to the pilot room, grabbed his water, and came back to the training room. He entered through the door while taking a sip before setting the bottle on a table and looking in the mirror. He was wearing a orange suit with blue wrapping around his waist. He was still barefooted, but he spotted his shoes near the weights and remembered that he had taken them off to help with his footing on the tile floor.

For the next three hours he had lifted weights two hundred times, ran fifty miles on the treadmill, and stretched for some time before walking around the room. To humans, this would be impossible, especially in three hours flat. But, he being a Saiyan, he could do this every morning for the rest of his life if he wanted, which was what he might do. For the last hour he stood around and listened to signals from other ships around a thousand miles from him. After a while that got boring and he looked out the window. Then, he smiled as he saw a large blue and green planet. It wasn't as large as Earth, and some might have mistaken it for Earth, but he knew the continent structure and it was nothing like Earth's.

Although he was glad that he was almost there, something did not look right about the planet. It wasn't bright and looked dark. He had a suspicious feeling stirring in his gut, a feeling that made him uneasy. He watched as the planet got bigger and bigger as his ship drew closer and closer. He could make out small dark clouds now, and the shape of the lands. He could see the dark navy ocean, darker than Earth's light, clear blue color. The land was a lighter green than Earth's from this height and vast.

Now he could see the trees better, they were not as large as they were the last time Goku had been here, and the rest of the plants looked shriveled and dead. He also spotted some large scrapes and craters in the ground, as if there had been a large fight or meteor shower. He thought about the many meteors he had flown through. Maybe the shower hit this planet before he arrived? He'd find out from the locals. He was not alarmed of it at the moment, but still, he couldn't shake the unnerving edge on his nerve. He felt so unsure about this now that he'd gotten closer.

He sighed and turned around. He walked to the pilot seat and sat down, taking hold of the steering controls again and pressing a few buttons. The thrusters slowly went out, allowing the legs of the ship to touch the ground before they went completely off. The ship suddenly jerked hard, making Goku grip the seat firmly before turning off the power to the engine systems. Turning off a few more power burning boosters, he cut the whole thing off.

He stood up and went to the other side of the room. He adjusted his weighted clothing on his torso. Normal humans could never lift the weighted clothing he had, because it was for him to feel lighter so he could fight better. It also helped him on a different planet, in which in this case, Aerth's gravity was five times stronger than Earth's. He grabbed his small brown bag of senzu beans. Even though he was very, very strong compared to almost every being he knew, he still liked to keep them close by in case of emergencies. Once set, he strolled to the door, which opened with a touch of his hand on the keypad.

Goku'd thought that some locals would approach the ship to see who he was, but he didn't see anyone coming near the ship. He didn't see beautiful, calm trees and grass flowing in the wind peacefully, nor did he see nice large buildings and houses like he thought that he'd see. Instead, he saw no life within the plants, no people working in the fields or walking around in the streets. He didn't even see people period. The buildings would be some time away, but it would only take a few minutes to get there. He frowned at the dust at his feet. Actually, he thought that it didn't look like dust at all. He bent down. He scooped some of the black sand in his hand.

The uneasy feeling began to grow in his chest. "Soot? But… what would soot be doing here…?"

He clenched his hand and looked up. He let the black, fine soot slip between his fingers before taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a moment in thought.

_It is okay. Maybe there was a large fire that spread through the fields. They put it out and went back to the town. They're okay._

He stood up straight, a small breeze flicking his spiked black hair as it stood up on his head. He bent his knees for a moment, concentrating his energy, and then he took off into the air. He let his energy flow through his body as he soured toward the direction of the town. He swallowed hard, hoping that the people were okay and also Derik. He and Derik first met when Goku and Vegeta was out looking for one of the Dragonballs a while back; they passed by the planet for a rest. He remembered the man having blonde hair and a mustache, and being a tall person but not as tall as himself. He had a scar on his forehead from working on some armor for his friends when they jousted. Derik was a humorous man, although Vegeta never laughed at his jokes or funny stories, Goku found him hilarious and the man could make a whole group laugh at a simple sentence.

In the distance, he could spot a tall, six story building. He sighed in relief and for a minute he was grateful, but as he drew closer, his heart began to beat faster. The large building was in ruins, and all the windows were shattered. There were other buildings near it, a few smaller houses including a church. All of them were in as bad of shape as the taller building if not worse. There was black soot here too, and a few craters. He now defiantly knew that there wasn't a meteor shower. He didn't see anyone so he sped up to look over the area, searching for life. He didn't see anyone or anything that was alive. Tired of searching from the air, he slowed and landed on a roof.

He jumped off and entered the house, which looked like it used to be painted light blue. Scratches and burn marks dotted the house, almost covering the whole thing. He ducked his head inside the door opening. He saw that the door was lying on the inside of the house.

"Hello?" he called, stepping inside more. It was a small house, his head almost touched the ceiling.

The furniture was torn and beaten. A couch lay shredded and torn. Pictures on the walls were crooked, cracked, or on the floor broken. Shelves were splinted and things that were on the shelves were on the floor now. It was dark and empty in the room, lifeless.

He didn't hear anything, so he stepped out of the house. He saw though a few windows of other houses and noticed that they were just as beaten as this one. With tensed muscles and a thumping heart, he took off again, sending dust flying. He landed on a ledge of a roof not too far away and closed his eyes.

He slowed his heart beats and took a deep breath. He felt for any energy from any living thing nearby. He could sense another living thing's energy from miles and miles. He could hide his, but no other person on this planet could, not that he knew of.

He stood there for a few moments, motionless and silent. Moments turned to minutes, and he was about to give up reluctantly when he felt a flicker of something. It was small, but noticeable, and it meant that there was life on this dead planet. He opened his eyes after pinpointing the location of the energy, and blasted off, hearing the small roof collapse as he went.

It took several hours to find the place of the energy. For one, it was far away, which was part of the reason it was so faint, and second, he had to search around ruined buildings and trees blown over. He spotted an almost intact house and flew toward it. Landing at the door, he suddenly smelled an awful stench. It was worse than normal with him having stronger senses than humans. He put a hand over his mouth and went into the dark doorway.

The next moment he came out coughing and gagging. He felt like he had to heave, a large ball forming in his throat. He swallowed and took a deep breath before going back in. Beside a large chair, was a woman. Her skin was pale, and her clothes ripped. Scrapes, bruises, and scratches covered her body, and there was a large gash on her leg. Her eyes, which were open, had lost their color and were a pale clear brown. Her hair was long and blonde. The sight of her was horrible, but the thing that really set Goku's stomach off was the tiny hand that clung to hers. A tiny boy lay cuddled near her. He was, too, not alive. He wasn't in bad of shape as her, his clothes were intact and not as many injuries, but his boy frame was so thin, Goku could see his ribs through his shirt. He assumed that the boy had starved to death while waiting for his mother to wake up.

Goku sighed quietly, feeling pity for the boy mostly. He couldn't help but picture the boy still alive. He shook the image from his head, not wanting to make himself feel any worse than he did. So he turned out of the house, knowing that no one else was alive.

After a long time of searching houses and other buildings for any survivors, and knowing that the energy was somewhere close by, he sighed heavily and plopped down on the edge of one of the roofs of a house. He again tried to focus on that tiny energy, but suddenly, it hit him hard. He blinked his eyes open and frowned. He sensed it again, this time much closer, in fact… Goku looked at the ground below him. He thought for a moment before he jumped down and walked into the house.

Inside, it was not as wrecked as the others he had been in. The walls were made of metal, and a strange, gas like smell filled the air. The place was a mess, just as the others. But the furniture wasn't torn or battered like the other houses'. He coughed once, getting the bad air out of his lungs before he walked around the sofa. His eyes widened at the body on the floor. The man almost had no physical injuries, but was very pale. He recognized the slash-like scar on his forehead.

"Derik…!"

Goku bent down and put two fingers on the man's neck. No pulse. He was dead. The Saiyan sighed heavily, and shook his head. He put a hand on the man's head.

"What happened to you…?" He wasn't expecting an answer back, but he wished that he could get one, though.

Goku stood back up. The energy was indeed inside his house. But where? He hadn't been in this house long enough to know of all the rooms. The only room he knew of besides this one was… He took long strides towards the opposite side of the room where a hallway led to a few other rooms. He waked down the hall, looking around for something on the walls. Where was it? He could've sworn that it was… There! Goku raised his hand and pushed a few buttons on the keypad. A few seconds later an invisible door opened in the wall, and some stairs led down underground into a basement-like area under the house.

Goku was already halfway down before he saw a blue glowing light. He squinted through the darkness to see the light better. He stepped into the large room. The blue light glowed off the silver metal walls. They gave off more light than the actual light did, so it helped him see where he was going. The energy was much stronger now, and he could now sense it clearly and he knew what it was. It was a human, or one of the beings that lived her that was like the humans on Earth.

In the middle of the room, he saw a large space surrounded by some kind of glass. It looked like a round bed-like structure with a glass covering. He walked over to it, and placed a hand on the surface of the glass. He squinted through the dark part of the area, and saw something curled up on the opposite side of the bed. He frowned, and tapped on the glass to see if it'd do anything. It barely shifted. He looked the glass up and down, and after a few moments of consideration, punched the glass, careful not to send glass flying. Once the glass was shattered and on the floor, he used his hands to scrap out some that had fallen inside the bed area. He looked up to see the figure in the shadows shift some, and he heard some breathing. He reached inside the area and lifted the small girl out.

She was small, and had long, straight brown hair that came up to her shoulders if not a little longer. Her bangs covered part of her right eye. She shifted her head, and barely opened her eyes. They were a deep blue color, and sparkled when she barely opened them. He froze for a moment, for whatever reason he couldn't think. Those eyes… they just distracted him. They sparkled in the dimmest of light that glowed in this room. He was fascinated, but he somehow tore his gaze away from her. She sighed heavily, and leaned her head back before she faded into unconsciousness.

"It's alright; I'll get ya back to my ship. Then we'll get you all cleaned up and back to normal." he said with a soft voice. He carefully held her in his arms, not wanting to accidently hurt her. He remembered the time when he had accidently thrown Chi-Chi up high in the air after he had woken up from being plagued by a disease. It had reminded him to watch his strength.

He was about to leave the room to get back to his ship, but then something caught his attention. It was a white glowing behind him. He turned halfway around, and then his eyes widened slightly. At first he couldn't make out what it was, because it was so dark in the room and it was so bright, but then it slowly dimmed. After a moment of adjusting his eyes, he blinked at the silver, glowing figure that stood there. She was just up to his shoulders, and her hair was curly brown and her eyes, those same blue eyes he'd seen in the girl's he held.

Goku saw that the woman had a sad look, but a soft smile played on her lips. He stared silently back, not sure of whether to believe if she was really there or not. But she then slowly walked forward.

"Um… who are you?" he asked.

"Dear Goku," her voice was soft and very quiet, but he somehow could hear it perfectly clear. It sounded like she had never heard his question. "Confused and thoughtful, brave and caring… You came to us with only a simple task, but found that you came for more than that."

He blinked curiously. Was she trying to give him a speech? Who was she anyway? How did she know his name? Those thoughts bounced around in his head, and confused him for a moment. What did she mean by 'found that you came for more than that'? He wasn't sure what to reply. He wasn't even sure if he was even sane anymore. Maybe it was the gas in the room and living room above.

But she kept speaking. "You do not know of what has happened to this planet, nor will you ever know, I fear. But I will only ask you of this one favor."

Goku resisted the urge to take a step back when she came so close to him, and touched his cheek with hand. He found himself suddenly lost in her eyes. They were exactly like the girl's in his arms. This woman looked on the verge of crying, but also looked like she was happy. It confused him. How could she be happy and sad at the same time? The woman caressed his cheek. It was the softest touch he had ever felt in his life, and very warm but cool at the same time. It felt nice.

"Please take care of my little girl. She doesn't know what is going on, nor of what has happened. Please… all I ask… is to watch over her…"

Before he could protest or say a single word, she kissed him on the cheek. He didn't even feel it at first, but after a second he felt a warmness that tingled. And then the woman vanished. She was gone. He looked around, but didn't see any sign of her. The tingling warm feeling in his cheek disappeared, too. He shook his head, questioning his own sanity. He wasn't one to believe if he's seen things or hadn't seen. He didn't question his sanity, and was usually held together about things.

After a moment of collecting his thoughts, he frowned curiously and hesitantly walked up the stairs. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back. Should he go see if she was still back there? As he walked through the living room, he paused to give Derik one last glance before walking out of the house. He knew that this girl had little time to live, and he had to get her back to his ship as soon as possible.

Goku jumped up onto the roof of the house, and backtracked to which way the ship was. After a few moments he found which way his ship was, and he turned toward the direction. He paused for a moment to close his eyes and calm himself and concentrate his Ki. Then he opened his eyes again, and let his body shoot from the roof and into the air. He flew quickly, darting around tall buildings and piled debris. He kept a firm grip on the girl, but was careful not to crush her with his strength. She was so light and small, a lot smaller than him. Below his chest, and smaller than Gohan, if standing probably. He wondered how she had lived when the others didn't. It was so odd. He'd question her later. Right now, he just needed to get her back to his ship.

**Sorry if there are a few mistakes in this. I am kind of multitasking here. I am writing my TF Dires and this one at the same time. It depends on what mood I am in for what story I work on. I don't plan on this being a huge chapter story. But I'll see where this goes, though. I think this is going to be like episodes, and not actual chapters. I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks!**


End file.
